


A Few Sovereigns

by greyvvardenfell



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Hawke and Fenris reunite after Skyhold, and really leave their mark on an unsuspecting inn.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A Few Sovereigns

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 fic resurfacing on Ao3!

Half of the comforter stayed on the bed, at least. The other half had been thrown haphazardly across the room and crumpled against the table, its torn edge spilling threads across the floor. The pillows were in tatters, leaking downy feathers. Almost every surface of the inn’s second-best suite bore signs of Adam Hawke and Fenris’s joyous reunion.

The two of them lingered at the doorway, bags over their shoulders, surveying the damage. They’d done a poor job trying to hide it. Adam shrugged when Fenris suggested at least making an effort to clean up: he would pay for the things they destroyed, and that would be the end of it. What could innkeepers do to the Champion of Kirkwall?

“I told you you shouldn’t have gone to Skyhold,” Fenris said, stroking his slender fingers along Adam’s jawline as he leaned against him. “Had you stayed home, we might have saved a few sovereigns.”

Adam smirked. “I’d pay more than a few sovereigns to see you like that again,” he growled into the elf’s ear. “Though if you’d taken off your gauntlets, a lot of this might not have happened.”

“You like my gauntlets.”

Tugging at the collar of his robe, Adam revealed the ends of the parallel pink scratches across his collarbone that disappeared into the swirls of dark hair covering his chest. “You like that I like your gauntlets.”

Fenris chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss, almost painful in its intensity and sparking with passion. The night before had barely taken the edge off of how much they’d ached for each other in the time they were apart.

Adam broke away breathlessly and dropped his satchel to the floor. Fenris followed suit, looping his arms around Adam’s neck and pressing him back against the wall. “Damn you,” Adam swore, rolling his head against the Orlesian decor as Fenris nuzzled his neck. “I missed you so much.”

“I know,” Fenris murmured. He slid his hands down Adam’s slim body, pausing to work at the buckle of the belt the man had so carefully fastened earlier that morning. “I missed you too.”

“I know.” He tried to swallow his hammering heartbeat as he arched into Fenris’s eager touch. “I think there are some spots on the ceiling I haven’t scorched yet, if we can make it back to bed.”

Green-gold eyes met gray. “I don’t know if I want to wait that long.” Fenris sank to his knees and pushed Adam’s robes apart.

The mage moaned openly, sending a shock of lightning through the wall behind him. The faint purple arcs crackled across the gilded lions inlaid into the torn fleur-de-lis-patterned wallpaper. Fenris laughed again, deep in his throat.

Their final bill, in addition to securing another ship to take them across the Waking Sea due to missing the first they’d been booked on, ended up being significantly more than a few sovereigns.


End file.
